In classic biological microscopy as well as in material microscopy different forms of contrast methods are used in addition to the normal bright field imaging in order to obtain additional information about the observed object. Examples for this are the phase contrast method, (for example Zernike, differential interference contrast—DIC) or also alternative image generation methods, (for example dark field). Currently, variants are described about how contrast images can be calculated from individual images. In the previous publications DIC alternatives are described in this context, wherein this leads as a rule to grey images and wherein the quality of the calculated contrast images is heavily dependent on the direction. In general, all described contrasts have the disadvantage that they emphasize a special quality of the object but on the other hand ignore or attenuate other qualities. For example, DIC methods for the digital analog of the forming of the difference of images of opposite illumination directions (DPC) have the disadvantage that they generate only direction-dependent grey value images.
Furthermore, undesired reflexes can occur during a recording of an image with an optical system with illumination which are based on the interaction between illumination, object and system, and which deteriorate the image recording and/or the image impression. Important details of the image can be lost by such reflexes. These reflexes can have two different reasons: On the one hand an image reflection which occurs by a multiple reflection within the optical system (system reflexes), and on the other hand an image reflection due to high reflectivity of the object to be investigated in special directions, in particular during incident light illumination.
It is sometimes attempted in the prior art to correct occurring reflexes digitally by reworking an image in that, for example, a rise of a brightness difference is compensated in an image part of the imaged object or by modeling the reflex condition of the object by mathematical models and the attempt is made to calculate the reflections obtained as a result out of the image. These reworking methods have the disadvantage that they can largely remove reflections occurring in the image only in special cases. Another disadvantage here can be the fact that the imaged object can be falsified.
Therefore, it would be desirable to make a possibility available which allows a directionally independent color coding of the condition of an object, in particular of height progression information and/or phase progression information of the condition of the object, wherein reflexes occurring by the illumination of the object in the microscopic recording can be rapidly and reliably removed in order that the contrasts required for the representation can be better represented.